xn__e28hfandomcom-20200214-history
Predator
The Predator is one of the two choices that branch off the . The Predator can move the camera to seek other players in the direction the cursor is facing by clicking the right mouse button, and it does not upgrade further. Design It features a circle as its body and 3 Cannons in front, with the wider barrels overlapping the longer ones. Its current design is similar to the removed . Previously, it only added a trapezoidal base that covered the original Hunter’s cannons. The trapezoidal base was very similar to and , but wider to match the bigger barrel. Technical Compared to the : As it has been fused with the , It has increased Bullet Damage & Bullet Penetration. It has three barrels instead of two. It has decreased Reload. It has the ability to move the camera through the use of or by pressing the Shift. This ability will as well have the camera position locked to the new position, allowing the Predator to move to a different spot (e.g. the ) while the player behind it is still able to spectate the new view. Using this, the Predator can see the leader arrow even if it is the leader (Tested Sandbox, Bottom Right Corner, Use Scope Off the Map, Move to Top Left Corner. Try it yourself!) Strategy Strong Against: Slow-firing tanks such as the , low damage per second tanks, the and its upgrades, and drone-controlling tanks if inside its FOV. Weak Against: , , and other fast firing cannons. Beware a close-range fight. You are vulnerable if you use your field of vision to try and kill someone else, as this makes your tank unable to be seen. As the Predator Play this tank similarly to other classes. Remember to use your extended field of view to your advantage. One trick is to move your camera, then move your tank backwards. The camera does not move, but your tank is moved. Beware, as you might no longer see your tank and be killed by sneak attacks, such as rammers. It is advisable to kill every single tank on sight before moving your camera because the Predator is very vulnerable when moving their view. It’s best if you move your camera then retreat into your base in team modes if the enemy team is stronger. In 2 Teams, if your team is dominating the leaderboard, you can farm points off of the enemy tanks coming out of their base. With the extended field of view, you can see into the enemy base while out of range of the . It is also advised to turn auto fire on when scoping, so at least you will have a chance to defend yourself. The Predator is a good choice for Survival, the strong and fast bullets you fire may kill most players from upgrading to a beefy counter tank like the Booster or Triplet. Predators are a great choice in Domination too. Since your camera can scope Dominators and enemy tanks which prove well for defense and offense. Against the Predator The Predator is vulnerable while it has its camera moved somewhere else. While you can’t tell if it is moving its camera, you can try to flank the Predator in order to destroy it. Body damage built tanks can find the source of the bullets of any Sniper and ram into it. Predators can be vulnerable to most fast moving tanks, particularly because of its terrible movement speed and low reload. Annihilators are a good choice as their large can smash through its bullets, try to surprise attack it before it turns it's around. Recoil can be a good choice but be warned and must have high Body Damage, Max Health, and Health Regeneration, as the Predator's can deal a lot of damage. Triplets are also useful, as their focused fire can take loads of health from the Predator. Shooting on it's sides is an option, if the Predator faces it's towards you, flee out of it's range and come back towards another weak spot. You might want to do this quickly as if the Predator can heal before you come back and then you would have to restart your damaging. A ramming Booster or Fighter can encounter it, every time it dodges your ram, keep missing while swirling around it then when you are close enough, get a quick hit and destroy the Predator. Be warned as if the Predator can choose to run away instead of dodging your attacks for a long time. Rammer builds such as Smasher classes can work too for this strategy. Rangers or Stalkers can be proven to be effective, as they can sneak attack the Predator. Due to it's terrifying movement speed, it is difficult for the Predator to dodge the bullets you fire. Though be careful, because they may use their camera to scope you. History *As of 9th August, this tank had been merged with the X Hunter, receiving the X Hunter’s design and triple bullets feature, and have the “zooming” ability of the original Predator kept. **It is the only merged tank in the game so far. Trivia *So far, it’s the only tank with the ability to move its camera. *Its bullets can do a third to half of a Destroyer’s bullet damage,making it surprisingly dangerous. *With enough patience and repetitive usage of the Auto Fire button, it is possible to stack all three bullets on top of each other so that they fire in sync. *In the mobile version of Diep.io, the predator retains its old name "X Hunter". Gallery Further.png|The message that appears once you upgrade to the Predator Predator.png|The Predator's appearance before it was merged with the X Hunter. Mothershippredator.png|Old Predator in action Predator zoom.png|A Predator using its special zoom ability.